


This is No Time to Sleep

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, FebuWhump2021, Gunshot, Other, coulson is daisy's father, in between seasons, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: daisy gets hurt on a mission
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	This is No Time to Sleep

It was an average day at SHIELD. Or, it should’ve been. 

Rogue HYDRA members had resurfaced, but they weren’t that big of a deal. It was only the three of them. 

Coulson, Simmons, and Daisy. 

It wasn’t supposed to go wrong. 

But it did. 

Pain tore through Daisy’s side as a bullet careened through her side, painful memories shooting to the surface.

Cold hard ground. 

Weakly calling out as blood poured out of her. 

This time felt no different. 

Daisy clamps a hand to her side, blood pouring out of her. She feels woozy, her eyes starting to close. 

Gunshots rang out as Daisy fell to the floor. 

“Daisy, Daisy, hey, look at me. SIMMONS! Daisy, please, stay with me.” 

Daisy feels Coulson peering over her, but she doesn't want to stay awake. It’s too much work, and Daisy is too tired.

“Hey, hey, Daisy, this is no time to sleep. Daisy, please.” Coulson pleads. 

“I’m here, what do you- DAISY!” Simmons shouts. “Daisy, eyes on me. Please, Daisy.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Daisy mumbles, crying out as Simmons pours alcohol over the bullet wound. 

“She’ll live?” Coulson asks. 

“Yes, sir. Not like last time.” Simmons answers. 

Coulson nods, and squeezes Daisy’s hand. 

He hates seeing her like this. 

Helpless. 

Daisy’s face was pale, her eyes barely open. Blood stained her hands and dripped down her face. 

“She’ll be okay, sir. Daisy is going to be okay.” 

Coulson nods and picks up Daisy, carrying her to the quinjet, careful not to make any sudden movements. 

Coulson sets her down on the bench and starts auto-pilot to SHIELD HQ, before keeping watch over Daisy as Simmons calls ahead to make sure that her medical supplies are set up in time. 

“Hey, Coulson?” Daisy mumbles, reaching a hand out. 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For everything.” Coulson takes her hand. 

“Of course.”

“I love you.” Daisy says, dropping unconscious. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first aos fic!!! i hope you liked it!!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments


End file.
